


Feast Night, Lucky Night

by TheTacticianMagician



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/TheTacticianMagician
Summary: The middle siblings of the Byakuto and Norwen families will have their special prom night, and lots of opportunities are taken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original assignment for the Fates Exchange on tumblr back in like... June.  
> The smut scenes are mostly interweaved, switching between the couples in an abrupt manner about halfway in.
> 
> blink-and-you'll-miss-it Odin/Laslow and Azurrin moments. 
> 
> I am not good at modern AUs (or titles for that matter), let me leave it at that.

"Calm down. It's not tomorrow. It's in a week."   
  
Takumi still couldn't take it off his mind. Leon said he was thinking of something special for them that day, and it set his heart racing to remember that. Ryoma had good intentions in saying that, but only Hinoka out of their siblings had an inkling of knowledge on his relationship with a Norwen inheritor. And that's because Hinoka herself was being wooed by an inheritor of the "dark side".   
  
Norwen and Byakuto were opposing families, rival households representing the two largest corporations in the area, with political power to boot. They used to be fine, minding their own business, but things had taken a sour turn with no explanation or expectation a couple years back. It was kinda like that play some guy named Ephraim wrote centuries back, Romain and Joylet? Takumi and Hinoka both wanted to slam themselves into a wall just thinking of being compared to that mushy and flowery thing.   
  
The archer-in-training startled out of his reverie with a big hand petting his head. "Finish eating your breakfast, don't let your sense of duty slip away. There's plenty of time to think."   
  
..   
  
In the Norwen household, things didn't feel breezy either. Xander was still reeling from the knowledge he gathered about his father, which pointed to a murderous intent towards a fellow high-position CEO in their region. Garon was actually holding a very dangerous grudge against Mikoto Byakuto.   
  
He, his personal servicees and Jakob had yet to tell this to his siblings. Their father had acted further and further cold down the last years, pointing to a significant change in a way or another. It was something else entirely to be aware he was willing to even cross the law in order to direct more power to his corporation. Xander knew he saw the upcoming graduate's prom as an opportunity to get away with a possible murder. This was a heavy accusation, but he was sure of it by now. Any hint of true life had vanished from Garon's eyes for a while already.   
  
He had to tell his brethren before the prom's night was upon them.   
  
..   
  
"Is there going to be dancing? Ooooh, tell me there's going to be dancing!"   
  
Reading his rider's annoyance at the inquiring, Leon's horse snorted sympathetically. The witchcraft-practicer was brushing the roan coat of the stallion while being egged on by his younger sister. She wasn't yet at age for her own prom, but she was allowed to come with them, and was she excited.   
  
"Dancing is optional, Elise. You can dance if you want to."   
  
That read like a rebuttal and the sister pouted. "But it's gotta be like in the movies! The handsome guy finds his friend, who turns out to be one of the prettiest girls in the ball, and they look at each other, and it's like time stops! And then they dance together! It's so cute."   
  
Leon didn't even send her a glance. "Elise, I'm gay."   
  
"Oh. Ooh yeah. So! You find your friend who turns out to be one of the most handsome guys in-"   
  
The horse flitted his hoof on the ground in silent laughter as Leon blushes and groans.   
  
..   
  
Hinoka crossed and uncrossed her legs constantly, completely restless; she was glad she didn't take up crochet and embroidery like Sakura did, or she'd be puncturing herself with a needle every two minutes. Though devoted to duty, the thought of actually avoiding the prom entirely still stood for her.   
  
She wasn't afraid of her mother finding out about her sexuality, rather she just... didn't feel ready for that yet. Maybe it's because she's second oldest, and the Norwen-owned business has been aggressive to them. The death of their father was rumored to be orchestrated by them... Takumi probably felt the same. Hinoka tried to reason with herself, and indeed she'd feel less of a weight if Ryoma had already scored himself a respectful partner(s).   
  
Every time she thought of cutting their relationship for the sake of family and image, the visage of Camilla's smile would come to her mind, and her heart would ache.   
  
A growling noise bubbled in her throat before it rose up to a yell which she promptly muffled with her pillow. Which she kept on her face for good measure.   
  
..   
  
In another town, two young adults were snoring soundly on a couch while another held his coffee mug, rousing himself from sleep bit by bit.   
  
His phone vibrated on the table and he looked at it; upon seeing the number he picked it up immediately. "Inigo?"   
  
_ "Hello there! You have any plans for friday, Gerome?" _ _   
_   
The man recoiled from the speaker with a frown before approaching again. "What's on your mind?"    
  
_ "Oh, well, I was wondering if we could meet... I miss you." _   
  
"... You're returning?"   
  
_ "No, no, and I'm sorry. I was actually wondering... If you could visit us, here. You do have a dragon, and it's not that far, but I'll understand if you say it's too much." _   
  
"Hmmm. What makes you say friday and no other day?"   
  
_ "Observant as always! The boss' two teens will be having a prom night, so as you can guess, they'll be out, so we can spend time. If you come alone it'll be easier, they're really picky about who gets to enter the Norwen grounds... Not that I don't miss the others a lot, too." _   
  
Many others would have deemed the situation risky, but his fluttering heart, experience and steely resolve were fine with the challenge.   
  
"Give me the address in an attachment. I'm still not happy that you three just went off like that, but knowing the place myself will come in handy if anything happens."   
  
  
On the other side of the line, Inigo couldn't help smiling. Owain, who was in the room with him, had a pretty good idea of what was said even without hearing Gerome. "I know it must've felt sudden to you, but it's called taking on opportunities. Working undercover for a family this wealthy, with this many beautiful ladies in my reach," he heard Gerome groan on the line at that, "I'm doing pretty well! I'll show you when you get here. Tell the security, Benny, that I need you in for information. It'll be fine."

  
Odin gestured around as his partner finished the call. "So you're gonna sneak him in while everyone's over at the prom, then propose to him, then sneak him out before everyone gets back? Wouldn't it be easier for you to leave for him instead?"   
  
Laslow hopped off the bed, leaning close towards the blonde. "Hey, do you trust me, or do you trust me? I'll be fine, man. I know how to lie to Mr. Norwen." He offered one of his subtle winks, a soft bat of an eyelash, before pecking the trainer on the edge of his lips.   
  
Even though they still had to earn the man's trust? Odin chuckled, acting as the dancer's "straight man" sometimes just felt weird. He was rarely in that position.   
  
Though to be honest, he did miss Gerome and everyone too.   
  
..   
  
Most of the week was spent planning for the prom. Retainers deciding on who would get to drive the family, clothes considered and cycled before being hand-washed by maids, shoes cleaned into a brand-new look; image was important for families as influential as they were.   
  
  
In the Byakuto household, Hinoka twisted her waist to check the comfort levels of her clothing. She was used to tight and simplistic material for her horse riding, so it was kind of nice to be able to relax in a more formal dress for the occasion. The lower part of it was sewn in a way as to make it look feathered, which was more than ok with her as she loved swans and pegasi a bunch. It had a respectable length which was a relief considering Camilla could get... touchy.   
  
She shook the thought out of her head and looked at the passing Ryoma instead. He looked almost like a completely different man, wearing a tux-like attire embroidered in gold. Sakura had legit spent a half hour brushing his large mane of hair, and was still skipping after him with a comb to brush out remaining knots. He was hardly noticing.   
  
On the other side, Takumi was long ready and proper for setting off. He didn't look as impatient as usual though; they weren't going by horse or chariot this time, so he couldn't set his own pace.   
  
"I couldn't take the role of driver from Saizo, but hell yeah am I glad I'm going too!" Hinata beamed, pulling a belt over his outfit in a nondescript manner to hide his small naginata. Saizo got cooler hidden blades to protect lady Mikoto as well.   
  
"If you don't pipe down, you won't." Takumi pulled him by the belt to make him sit down.

  
..   


  
In the Norwen household, preparations were also coming full circle.   
  
Leon was banding his hair so it would stay put, refuting the bow Elise was offering to go along with it. He mustn't seem like he was pruning himself for anyone in particular, not when Garon stomped on the idea of business relationships only.   
  
"How do I look? Be forward, Leon. I'm looking for power and elegance here, like somebody who will dive straight into a successful career." Camilla posed about for him, nudging him with a hip to pull him out of his reverie.   
  
"Oh. Well, well... if you're going for looks here, I must be sincere- you'd floor the competition." His eyes flitted up and down her nightsky outfit. Unmistakably Norwen. He could say that were he less gay he'd probably be fanning himself about now, but he wasn't one to feed people's egos at the drop of a hat.   
  
"Ah yes, competition. I presume you won't be taking any chances with the little prince as well?"   
  
He shrugged, trying to lay off his nervousness. Honestly, he didn't give much thought to the possibility of other people coming up to Takumi to try and woo him, and on Niles' words this was a sort of "monogamous mutual trust bond". He trusted Takumi.    
  
Camilla smiled upon seeing his eyes waver away, and slid the tip of her nail on his jawline just to mess with him as she walked out. "I will check up on Father. We need to be extra obedient children today to hold his trust."   
  
There was still  _ that _ to worry about. How would he even be able to get it up with that on his-   
  
Whoa, whoa! The magician stepped back in an attempt to distance himself from that thought. That was too forward. Settle down, you've got the whole evening ahead of you...   
  
Odin tapped him in the shoulder. "We'll be ready to drive off soon, sir!" The spell trainer's nervous hands were forbidden to even touch the wheel, but he was chosen to tag along (Arthur as well, as extra precaution) the family tonight. Also, he got a front seat.   
  
..   
  
The location was beautiful. High ceiling, velvet strips of cloth dangling from columns, two chandeliers, a transparent section of the floor showing a lit water stream making things look serene. Small waterfalls by the scenic stage didn't hurt either.   
  
There weren't that many students in the school to begin with, but the event was still larger than a birthday party. Toeing the line between pompous and just short of formal, the Byakutos could see people already eating and generally having fun in the setting. The stage was empty, but looked prepared.   
  
"My prom was not up to this level. This is just refreshing to see." Ryoma, experienced as ever, commented.    
  
"You aren't that old, nii-san, why are you talking like it?" Hinoka sent him a side glance. Mikoto just giggled; it was funny since Ryoma looked tall and imposing enough to be mistaken for the father of his siblings.   
  
"Are we... allowed to eat the food?" Sakura spoke up meekly.   
  
"Absolutely, Sakura. This is why we didn't plan any dinner." Mikoto answered, pointing at some far-off tables. "All of that is fair game."   
  
Takumi raised an eyebrow as Hinata just sliiiiiiid right over there. He didn't even wait a moment. Good heavens.   
  
..   
  
In the parking lot, Odin took Garon out of the car early and distracted him while his children lagged behind to murmur between themselves.   
  
"Look, this is a one-time life event for you, so please don't concern yourselves with looking after Father. I will do it. I will ensure he kills no one."   
  
"Me too, Xander!"   
  
"Yes, yes, you too, Elise."   
  
Leon and Camilla nodded; they've been needing words like that to feel better about letting go tonight. They didn't want their first step into adulthood to be taking responsibility for their old man's cruel inclinations.   
  
When they left the car, Niles talked about his parking skills as though they'd been having a conversation about that, to leave as little suspicion over them as possible.   
  
As soon as they were inside, taking in the beautiful surroundings with awe, Garon spoke noncommitally, "Feel free to go around and meet your classmates. You are no longer children, and can take care of yourselves."   
  
"Will do. Thank you, Father." Camilla replied, "Let's eat our share of the dinner here. I'm sure it's delicious."   
  
Leon and his older sister were already distancing themselves on their own, remembering Xander's words. Him and Elise stayed along Garon to accompany him to the dinner table, bringing him drinks and food. Niles and Odin stayed watchful, though not too close.   
  
"So, Father." Xander approached him amicably, fingering along the smooth filled glass on the table. He knew to be careful with every word. "I've been wanting to do this with a fellow in a while. A drinking challenge."   
  
At the issue of a challenge, something to win, to conquer, Garon found himself interested. Xander noticed that in his stance;  _ bingo _ .   
  
...   
  
Gerome was honestly expecting to be greeted by his lover leaning seductively against a door frame, so he was surprised when Severa hugged him as soon as he stepped into the mansion.   
  
She would probably not say it, but it was clear she missed him too. Everyone back home missed these three reckless adventurers. Their parents too.   
  
“Look here. He told you to call him Laslow when you’re around these people, right?” She said, not looking him in the eye, because she was not about these emotional stuff things. The lizardtamer nodded, adding,   
  
“But when we are alone it’s fine, right?”   
  
“That depends. If you’re loud, not really.”   
  
Gerome almost took offense to that. Almost. He was loud maybe once or twice, at most, there was no way he wouldn’t be careful in a place with a mood like this. It was dark, imposing, medieval and elegant. And he felt watched.   
  
Selena stepped away, stiffening and bobbing her head in a servicesque manner. “He’s waiting for you in his room. It’s the one with a blue dragon candle.”   
  
It was nice that he could still see the old Severa in her eyes, because with everything else at work, he could swear this looked like a well-fabricated ruse to actually drain information from him. If he was any less relaxed about it he would have asked for Lucina to come along.   
  
Peri watched the man walk off towards the corridors, scratching her chin. Laslow had a good taste in men. She trusted them to not betray the Norwen house, but if she didn’t she’d be just as glad to keep watch on a hunk like that.   
  
...   
  
Leon found Takumi fairly quickly, his wild ponytail top just as unmistakable as his brother’s long mane. “Greetings-” He noticed a beautiful woman by him, wearing a similar gold-tipped outfit; must be his mother. “Ah, Takumi-san, Byakuto-sama...”    
  
She gave a soft laugh. “Oh, he really must be a prince as you said. Such courtesy. It’s fine, monsieur Leon Norwen, is it? I am Mikoto, Takumi’s mother.”   
  
Mikoto looked radiant, like moms probably do. Leon wouldn’t know as he never met his. Takumi seemed nervous, maybe worried she’d pick up on the energy between them.   
  
“Honored to meet you. You look even kinder in person.” He bowed. Duty has taught him smoothness, which is critical in business, and the fact they were here to make a second-hand counciliation between their corporations couldn’t hurt either. The first-hand counciliation was... taking her children’s virginities, apparently. “Say, are you in the company of any retainer or bodyguard? There’s a multitude of people here, and considering your high position, I fear for your safety.”   
  
“Oh, you think I may be in danger? Worry not, I have Saizo here with me. He is my son, Ryoma’s, retainer.”    
  
The blonde nodded curtly. “Excellent. I am glad to hear."   
  
Her son sent him a quizzical look. Leon took the opportunity of Mikoto's eyes being closed to send Takumi a wink. His face flared up then and the blonde felt a pang that was like falling in love again.   
  
..   
  
If somebody said she was looking for the Norwens, she would have said no, that she was just walking around. But she was.   
  
Hinoka felt the heat start to creep up her neck when she found Camilla. School didn't give free reign on clothes for class, so this was... something else, indeed. She felt downright inappropriate compared to the woman's... assets...   
  
"Hello, Hinoka. Fancy seeing you here early." Camilla smiled and walked up close to the redhead, who jumped.   
  
"Oh, Camilla! It's good to see you again. Your clothes fit you really well."   
  
"Thank you, honey." The Norwen tapped along her jeweled necklace. "And you're looking delectable, my dear."   
  
The redhead felt herself yell internally, the compliment firing up her veins. "T-thanks."   
  
With her slow, tantalizing pace, the violette got closer, taking Hinoka's hand and brushing her thumb on it. A very gentle touch. "Can we drink together? Just a little bit."   
  
"Hm, maybe later you can convince me... I don't want to smell like alcohol for the entirety of the prom." The redhead clasped her hand.   
  
"Good point."   
  
..   
  
The door was opened in just the slightest, letting out a bit of candlelight. A sign to a rich household is the insistence on old-fashioned items for the sake of aesthetics. Inigo was mushy enough for that, too. Gerome took in a deep breath, wrapped his hand around the handle and gently pushed the door.   
  
His heart leapt, eyes locking to Inigo's immediately, though they didn't just settle there. The dancer's hand masterfully caught his attention, fingers brushing along his jaw and then down his neck, touching his collarbone, slowing the pace before circling a nipple. This was the charm of a dancer, the ability to lock you on graceful movements that you can't tear your eyes from.   
  
Inigo's hand trailed a pattern along his side, tapped his hip and then back up, around and down his abdomen, further down until-   
  
He fingered a crested, shining and expensive-looking ring placed neatly on the middle of his cock.   
  
"Wait, Gerome! Hold up! Sorry!"   
  
..   
  
A beautiful form took the stage, silencing a number of people who were turning their heads to look. The lights were changed to a more dramatic setting, drawing attention to her.   
  
"Isn't that Azura?" Leon asked as he looked at the white-clad dancer.   
  
"I'm sure it's her." Takumi saw the unmistakable flowing aqua hair and the minucious way she carried herself. It'd make sense that she'd take the stage, born to dance and sing as she was.   
  
"If she sings, we're gonna have to dance." The blonde noted with a small grin. We gotta make her proud."   
  
The idea didn't sound the best for the archer, but there were no arguments against it. This was a prom, a ball of sorts, so dancing is what people did. And as much as it was odd to think of, they were a couple- dancing together would be natural.   
  
And no sooner had his train of thought ended, a wondrous voice echoed through the hall. A violin rhythm picked up alongside it, and it was met with some clapping from the audience already.   
  
"That's really good. Wow." Takumi noted, "Professional-sounding too."   
  
Some of the guests were soon rearranging themselves on the floor, starting dances with each other. The entire atmosphere had changed. Leon tugged gently on his lover's sleeve.   
  
"You really sure of this, huh?"   
  


"Pretend it's just us. Like in our study sessions. It's about what we can do, with no scrutinizing gazes from outside, with no comparison to others."  
  
Takumi let out a mirthful breath. "There you go, being good with words again..." He took the man's hands and pulled him to a wider space.  
  
..  
  
The light of the lapidated ruby and lapis on the ring reflected in Gerome's eyes. "So this is... for me." He'd been about to leave as soon as he saw the ring there, finding it nigh unbelievable that Inigo would do that, but he stayed. Had to.  
  
"Yes. It's for you. For us."  
  
Sending a quick look upwards, he saw the dancer looking down at him, with love and a hint of embarrassment in his eyes. That, coupled with the surprisingly clean smell from his privates so close to him, made Gerome decide. He lifted his head, then positioned himself over the mostly erect member with an open mouth.  
  
Inigo blinked, staying stock-still and nervous while his boyfriend (now fiancé, right?) hovered down with an open, cautious mouth on him. He was not trying to be erotic, but the dancer's breath hitched nonetheless with the intimate and wet touch. Gerome bared his teeth when he was low enough on the length to bite down on the ring, securing it and sliding upwards in an agonizingly slow pace. A whine escaped Inigo's throat, the carefulness killing him with love and the barely-there touch of a tongue making his inner thighs twitch.  
  
When Gerome drew away, repositioning the ring so it pointed out of his mouth, he leaned closer to his boyfriend. Inigo didn't even think, taking a hold of the other half of the accessory with his own teeth.  
  
It was something. Like a kiss, like sharing the proposal and accepting it at the same time.  
  
"It'sh a date, thenhn."  
  
Gerome headbutted him.  
  
..  
  
The ball was into its second song, with a slightly slower melody this time and with Azura focusing on dancing more than singing.  
  
Camilla had simply refused at least two guys' prompts to dance with her, having no qualms in making it clear Hinoka was her partner.   
  
The redhead had been able to keep up with the faster-paced song, albeit not gracefully, but this slow rocking rhythm was honestly lulling her to sleep in Camilla's arms. She might've even dozed a little if it weren't for the woman's face approaching very very close to hers, making her jolt back.  
  
"What? No kisses for me?" Camilla cooed, and slowed the dance to a near-stop.  
  
"That's sudden! And, and this doesn't feel like a time for this." Hinoka shook herself awake.  
  
"Not a time for this?" The Norwen asked, ceasing her steps but still holding her dear one close. She took a glance at the stage when she noticed the song ending.  
  
"Yeah, I mean. In this prom, this celebration; it's a school thing, I'm not sure we're meant to get really lovey-dovey and stuff." The redhead mumbled.  
  
Camilla's lips quirked upwards tenderly. "I think you aren't reading the atmosphere here." She smiled wider, and her head tilted towards the stage.  
  
Hinoka trained her eyes there, and was surprised to see the odd young man from around their class, Kamui, kneeling in front of Azura, who stood stock-still. He wasn't saying anything; she had finished singing, so...  
  
And, kiss. That was really fast, and it was like the mood changed in the blink of an eye, not helped by that weird lech Niles whistling in the distance.  
  
That was it. Now, there was no true reason to say she and Camilla couldn't kiss, either. She watched them draw away and embrace, as if they didn't care where they were.  
  
The violette sighed wistfully. "It's young love, a very beautiful thing. I'm certain you feel the same so," she took Hinoka's hands gently. "Don't hold back, if that's in your heart."  
  
Looking aside and letting out a defeated huff, Hinoka swallowed her unnerve and leaned up to kiss her (pushy, loveable) girlfriend.  
  
..  
  
Leon drew away, looking a bit dazed. "Whoa."  
  
"Don't overreact, it was just a simple kiss." Takumi flushed, still not used to getting sincere compliments from the blonde.  
  
"I wasn't overreacting." He insisted, ever the logical argumentist. To an annoying fault, sometimes. "It was overwhelming, so my reaction was appropriate."  
  
"I'll show you overwhelming," The Byakuto said impulsively, teeth gritting for a moment before he crashed their lips together again, just as another song from Azura started. The kiss was fierce, and Leon was happy to take all of Takumi's momentary outburst in. He was pushed back as they kissed, almost tripping over people in the process, but neither of them cared to keep their eyes open.  
  
Their tongues were still licking when they parted, feeling only mild whiplash from going from 20 to 1000 within two seconds flat. Takumi tenderly brushed his partner's scalp, just to ensure he was alright as they recovered their breath.  
  
The loving moment didn't last long as the blonde took hold of Takumi's wrist and began walking hurriedly.  
  
"Wait, Leon, hold on! Where're we going?"   
  
"I'm taking you home." He turned to the man then, a fire in his eyes. "Is that ok?"  
  
The way he looked at him, Leon could have said they're gonna jump off a cliff and Takumi would have accepted in a heartbeat.  
  
..  
  
On the other side of the room, Elise pulled and pulled on Xander's tunic, but he was so inebriated he couldn't even raise his head from the table. He was losing the best moments, and now he wouldn't even see his younger brother sneaking off with a son of the Byakuto house. This sacrifice of his liver wouldn't be left unrewarded, nuh uh.  
  
It was good for them that Garon was also pretty out of it, and thus harmless for now. The girl took out her phone to take a photo of them like that, for good times' sake.  
  
..  
  
Niles couldn't say he was surprised when his master showed up with Takumi in tow, asking him to drive them home. Odin popped out from behind the fellow retainer, as if he'd just appeared into existence right there.  
  
"That's what I call taking on an opportunity. Sir Garon is out of comission for the night, and thus we're safe and sound to do this stuff." Odin grinned.  
  
"Manners, man." Niles berated him, then took a bow towards Takumi. "It's an honor to be of service, Byakuto-sama."  
  
In light of the myth of bad blood between the families, Takumi was awed at how nonchalant the retainers were being about this.  
  
"I drive this time!" Odin beamed.  
  
"You also get to stay quiet the whole way." Niles patted his head before heading over to the entrance with princes in tow.  
  
He could do that! He thought... well... wonder if he should at least tell them to be expecting an extra guest in the house tonight. On that note, how must they be doing?  
  
..  
  
"Hmmm... hahh..." Inigo squirmed, unable to move his hips with Gerome's vice grip on them- not that he was complaining, as the man bobbed his head up and down in a slow rhythm that was satisfying as it was agonizing, cold night air on his sensitive skin interspersed with glorious wet heat by just the right amount of delay to not have him whining for it.  
  
Gerome knew what he was doing. Even though they'd just proposed. And every time he thought of speaking up, the dragoner would press the ring on his finger against his thigh, and Inigo would melt right back into the rhythm.  
  
It was moments like these that made him really wonder why he hadn't stayed back on their town. But Gerome didn't give him room for thought, hastening his pace a little, shifting about in his own arousal and beckoning a deep moan from the dancer.

 

He liked this dance, oh he liked it so much.

  
..   
  
On the way back, Odin kept pretty quiet as promised. He was just hoping Minerva was well out of sight when they got there.

 

The silence was pretty comfortably settled in the car,  and Leon was grateful for it as he could subtly caress Takumi's thigh without outer distractions. The Byakuto just let him despite not wanting to lose his breath before even getting to their destination.    
  
Niles winked at Odin, letting him know he was fully trusting their lord to get laid tonight. Odin had received that wink before on a couple occasions himself. When Niles trusts you to that, you got something going for you.   
  
Knowing him, he was probably going to follow them and make sure his intuition was right. Odin had to refrain from rolling his eyes; he’d had more than his share of being the straight man today.   
  
Not that he wouldn’t follow with him, of course.   
  
..   
  
Inigo's head was fogged over, drunk on the insanity his boyfriend was giving him. He could see the metaphorical ledge of his orgasm coming ever closer, at a steady-as-could pace, and he couldn't wait.   
  
Not that it mattered because Gerome withdrew from his throbbing length, leaving the slobbering mess to pool down to the base.   
  
He drew way back, though still keeping hands on his hips, and gave him a knowing look. Didn't move otherwise. The  _ nerve _ .   
  
"Gahk- Gerome!" Inigo groaned, realizing straight away what was being done to him.   
  
Was this the way he got him back for those lapdances, poledances and bellydances full of teasing from their past?   
  
"For all those nights you've left us- me, alone. Yearning your return. Wondering when we could meet again. For making me come all the way over here for you... I wanna hear some words. That you missed us there. That you missed me, too." Gerome held his gaze through every word, a gaze more emotional than what was usual of the lizardtamer, even as he slid a fingertip along the dancer's inner thigh.   
  
"Ok! I missed you! I missed you so much!" Inigo bursted out, trembling with his need. "I'll visit! I'm sorry, I had to earn the family's trust! I didn't mean to leave any of you longing-"   
  
"They came back! Keep it down, there!" Severa’s voice came from outside the door, and both of them felt a full-body heat rush. Gerome didn’t miss out on the increased leakage of pre-cum from his partner. He already knew about this part of him.   
  
“You’re naughty, Inigo.” He smiled up at the dancer. "Though that can be a given for a performer."   
  
“Look who’s talking, Edgelord.” Inigo panted, patience just short of taking matters into his own hands and finishing on that stupid pretty face of his.   
  
"It's just Leon! It's fine!" Severa boomed again, and the greyet made a thumbs up motion towards the door even though it was closed. Gerome snorted.

  
“So, since master Garon isn’t home, how much are you planning to make me scream?” Inigo licked his lips, grinning; though he was still screaming inside in need to come.   
  
“Actually, I’d rather we both keep quiet now.” Gerome reached for his own belt and his partner sprung right up. “Are you okay with that?”   
  
He was met with an enthusiastically nodding fiancé.   
  
..   
  
Hinoka thought to call Camilla out on being greedy considering their place, but realized it'd be a pot-meets-kettle predicament because she was equally guilty of seeking out the woman's lips for more and more kisses.   
  
She hoped this wasn't some sort of spell created by Azura's song. The last thing they needed right now was for the rumors of her having a literally magical voice to be true.   
  
"Hmmm, my heart's rocketed up to heaven." Camilla purred, petting her hair. "Can you feel it?"   
  
Hinoka can't muster a thought to answer but she apparently didn't need to, as the violette smushed her gently against her bosom; she gasped at the faceful of warm marshmallow.   
  
She smelled nice, and her heart was indeed pounding. A deep purr could be felt from within as Camilla held her head there for a little bit longer.   
  
"Camilla!" Hinoka said exasperatedly, pulling back.   
  
"Heh heh. Sorry, dear." She brushed her partner's adorably heated cheeks.   
  
If she thought of it, after the kinds of kisses they'd been sharing, what she did wasn't really out of the blue. Was Hinoka worrying as though her siblings were around?   
  
But there really wasn't any barrier for her there. The rest of her family was having their own fun; last she saw Ryoma and Hinata were trying to power grilled sticks down their throats with copious amounts of spice to add, while Sakura pretended not to know them as she quietly ate her steamed bun.   
  
Even with some people around, this moment was hers and Camilla's. And she wanted her. Every time she let her guard down with her before, she didn't regret it at all; it was the opposite, actually.   
  
"It's fine. I... I wanted to touch them anyway."   
  
The violette's expression lightened up, and she enlaced their fingers together. "I think I know how we can do this."   
  
Hinoka was momentarily confused, but above that thrilled to know what was coming next. The woman pulled her through tables and people, reaching the women's bathroom. It was lit by a number of fake candlelights and felt quieter than out in the hall. Even their breaths could be heard.   
  
“Are you taking me in one of your rides again?” Hinoka laughed, and it became a wonderful sound when Camilla latched lips to her neck and sucked lavishly. That was basically the answer.   
  
After ensuring she'd leave a mark, the violette touched her lip to the girl's earlobe.   
  
"You wanted this, didn't you-" >   
  
< "Takumi?" Leon's gaze was smoldering on him, his steps hurried as he returned from lighting the candle on the dresser with a hard-learned spell.   
  
"Maybe in my dreams," The ash-haired man conversed, letting the confession out in this romantic-mooded room that served as an enabler.   
  
"Glad I'm not the only one to dream of it." Leon smiled and took nervous hands into his own, starting with a simple kiss. Takumi began stepping towards the bed with their lips still in contact, so they wouldn't stay so close to the door. He let go of his partner's hands to undo the buttons of that overtly elegant waistcoat.   
  
"Are we hot in here? Did the candle warm you up this much already?" The blonde snarked in good jest, and Takumi pulled on his hair and just nearly tore off the rest of the buttons. Leon let out a surprised noise.   
  
They easily fell back on the bed, mostly because they forgot they were walking in the first place, so they both yelped. Good thing Leon's two layers of cloth made him fluffier to fall on.   
  
Sensing that the Norwen probably had something on the tip of his tongue to say about that, Takumi pressed two fingers to his lips. "Watch me. I'll walk right out." He threatened half-heartedly.   
  
He felt Leon's lips move into a smile, legs shifting so he could move his thigh inbetween his partner's, making pressing motions against his groin. Takumi's breath rushed out in a hiss and he welcomed the tingles of pleasure that rose up and down his bloodstream.   
  
The Byakuto pressed back in slight rutting, withdrawing his fingers from Leon's lips as his face flared. The bookworm was still smiling. Takumi went right for knocking that off his face (he loved him, but at what cost) by pushing up his underblouse and expertly thumbing a- >   
  
< -nipple, causing Hinoka to gasp and her grip on Camilla's behind to tighten.   
  
"Ooh, ooooh," The violette crooned, enjoying the rough treatment her round ass got. They were like princesses in their positions, and the fact they were being lewd holed up in a stall was pretty thrilling.   
  
Camilla watched her girlfriend intently while she touched her small breasts- the scarlet of her face matched her hair; beautiful. But above that, cute.   
  
They drew closer together, huddled up further against the wall, Hinoka's hands traveling further down the Norwen's behind and touching her sensitive center from there. Camilla breathed out, stopping her ministrations to focus on the sensation.   
  
"Hmmm, can you maybe pull them down?" The violette wiggled and rested her head under the girl's chin, which honestly put a lot of her weight onto her since she was naturally taller.   
  
"I-is that how you really wanna do this?" Hinoka squeaked, heart racing all the more. Considering Camilla had already exposed their breasts and made a pillow hell between them, this seemed like the obvious buildup. Hopefully not until they were entirely naked. The sky's not the limit for someone who flies pegasi, but she had to set her foot down at  _ some _ point.   
  
"If you're ready for it, I definitely am." She kissed the redhead's jaw.   
  
The thought of stopping now was completely unappealing, so feeling dutiful, Hinoka did as told and let the underwear catch on her thighs, savoring the erotic moan when her fencer-practiced hands kneaded the hot and aching vulva. She was just so wet.   
  
Hinoka's fingers were quick on the outer rims and clit to break through her partner's general lack of skin sensitivity, lovingly nuzzling down into the violet hair, but Camilla still amazingly kept her composure and smiled at her, returning to her normal posture (taller than the Byakuto). If it weren't for her red face and uneven breaths, she could honestly look unfazed.   
  
"Oi! Don't act like I'm not having an effect on you!"    
  
She just smiled wider, and pressed herself right up against->   
  
< -his leg, making a low appreciative noise.   
  
Inigo celebrated internally his ability to get Gerome like this, even with the haze of a good orgasm still clouding him. Their 69 was brief, but the dancer had no qualms on keeping using his mouth.   
  
The lizardtamer's thighs were quaking from the way Inigo scraped his teeth ever so slightly against bulging veins, swiping his tongue around the shaft before grazing again, overwriting the sensations with a swallow then resuming that. He wasn't much of a noisemaker but his grunts were turning into deep moans very quickly.   
  
It was odd to think now that they were vanilla with each other someday... no, wait, they never were. Nevermind.   
  
Inigo was using his entire upper torso to bob his head in a loving rhythm, the dancer that he was. He'd keep sending Gerome glances and winking, just barely making him want to thrust up and set a new pace.   
  
Which was fine for the greyett, except the quickest way to get facefucked was to piss his partner off, and he wasn't about to do that on their proposal night.   
  
He almost gagged when Gerome bit down on his leg, presumably to keep from making noises. Considering the volume levels Inigo achieved when orgasming, this seemed like a silly thing to do... Then again if he was kicked out of his job the next day he'd know why.   
  
After taking the considerable length whole in his mouth, the dancer decided to settle there, feeling the lively organ throb likely close to its bursting point. His balls were tightened and Inigo rubbed them with his knuckles, as if trying to coax the climax out of him.   
  
A whine reverberated in the greyett's throat as Gerome both dug his nails into his hips and bit harder down on his thigh, telltale as bursts of semen coated the inside of his mouth. Swallowing in turns, he wanted to pull his leg away from his partner to hear his voice, but found that only hurt more.   
  
Drawing away from the softening member with a pop after licking it through the aftershocks, Inigo thought to joke. "Hey, I don't wanna have to pull up my pant leg and show our children that mark and say it's our marriage love bite."   
  
Gerome looked at him with a satisfied glaze on his eyes, having stopped his biting. "You... want children?"   
  
"Ah, well, you know," Inigo wasn't expecting him to hit that point directly and seriously, and he kinda wanted one of those canes who pulled actors out of stage to do that to him right now. "Maybe! I wouldn't be opposed to that..." He stretched, letting his arms->   
  
< -fall back to rest them for a bit. "Why did you stop me?" Takumi asked, breathing ragged as he looked up at Leon. Their dicks had been pressed and rubbed together for a small world of joined pleasure, but the blonde held his wrists in place for whatever reason.   
  
"I just wanted to admire how you look for a bit. You look breathtaking like this." The bookworm offered, chest heaving as he sat back watching the bed-sprawled man.   
  
Takumi blushed to the tips of his ears, and almost wanted to say he was gonna walk out because he couldn't handle this kind of painful romanticism, but Leon was reaching over to salvage something from his drawers. Lube, as he was willing to bet. Their houses must be similar enough that Norwen's servants and retainers probably buy a fuckton of lube and condoms for the protection of their heirs as well.   
  
As the bottle was popped open, the archer nervously parted his legs in preparation of what was sure to come, and blinked when Leon's slick hand disappeared behind himself instead. The blonde's lips parted in a small gasp, and Takumi's ears burned as he noticed the predicament.   
  
Any voice he had died in his throat and his eyes widened as he intently watched the kneeling prince finger himself.   
  
The daunting and meticulous way his arm moved spoke of at least a few times of practice. He was looking straight at Takumi as he did so, stretching himself in varied motions while his legs opened a bit.   
  
"Fuck you," The ash-haired gritted his teeth, shifting uncomfortably with the erotic visage- not helped by the way his sweat-slicked torso shone in the candlelight.   
  
"You wanna take over?" Leon offered, breathless, ceasing his ministrations up his own hole. "You're the one getting in there, after all."   
  
Cock stirring very happily with the words, Takumi wasted no time in lunging forward and grasping the man's wrist,->   
  
< -heart erratic against her ribcage. "Hold on! Don't you need a break, or something?"    
  
Camilla looked up at her from her kneeling position, feeling just slightly muddled from her orgasm. Hinoka's hand catching her own was very much still slick with it. "I don't see why your pleasure has to wait, my dearest."   
  
There was no rebuttal for that; even through her haze Camilla looked very much willing to do this, and as embarrassing as the thought was, Hinoka was looking forward to getting that mouth on her.   
  
The redhead nodded her approval, and the violette didn't skip any beat as she lifted up the soft skirt and nuzzled her there. Hinoka flinched, her expectation thrumming through her.   
  
When Camilla set aside her underwear and first licked there, it felt so weird, and yet so good. Kinda like how flying a pegasus for the first time had been. The wind had been unnerving at first, but the sensation became amazing when she got used to it.   
  
Her jaw slacked a bit with the pleasure, allowing delighted noises to come out. She couldn't even see Camilla with the skirt in the way, so she couldn't see first-rate how enjoyable it was being.   
  
The wet muscle dipped forward and inside her, and Hinoka's knees went weak. This was somehow becoming better and better as she adjusted, hands fisting the fabric over the woman's head. She sucked in a breath, "Don't->   
  
< "-stop," Leon groaned, and Takumi gave him a quick kiss.   
  
"Shut up, I know it's hurting for you." The archer let their breaths mingle, blood pumping loud in his ears from the overwhelming sensation of being encased so tight, so snugly.   
  
The blonde didn't argue, accepting the break and the distracting hand that was giving him slow strokes. It did hurt, it did feel odd, but he could sort of feel Takumi's tip hovering close to a great spot. A spot that he couldn't get enough of the first time his fingers reached it.   
  
"It's ok now. No need to be afraid, I'm made of tough stuff." Leon insisted, gently pulling the other's hand from his length so he could focus on how his ass was feeling.   
  
Evening his breath, Takumi sent him a "I'm passing responsibility to you" look, before pulling out almost entirely and then plunging in. He had to bite his lip to not gasp, and Leon himself was swallowing nerves as he could feel the power of the ash-haired's muscles moving against him. It was intense, and he wanted more of it.   
  
"Harder." He hissed.   
  
"We only just started, stop being pushy." Takumi tried to keep composure through the pleasure, but nonetheless started pistoning his hips.   
  
..   
  
Outside the prince's room, surprise surprise, there were Leon’s dear retainers, listening in and taking a hands-on approach with themselves.   
  
“Leon’s the one taking it, then... I guess you win that one,” Odin murmured on the right side of the door, using his hand that wasn’t widely palming his balls to drop a coin by Niles, who was an entire arm’s length away.   
  
The man inspected the coin, then moved his entire torso rightwards. "That's ten shekles, not five." Niles whispered hotly on the mage's ear.   
  
Odin returned the words with a distraught look,  _ Did I really raise you that much for this obvious turnout? _ but passed him another coin nonetheless.   
  
If Leon knew he would be pissed, but it's not like he was going to know. Probably. Maybe.   
  
..   
  
Hinoka could faintly taste the blood under her teeth, biting her hand to keep herself quiet as Camilla was driving her up the wall. She would kiss around her for a while, then tongue her clit, suck at her labia- the redhead made a frustrated muffled shrill at the back of her throat when she drew away.   
  
"If you need to bite something, take my hand." Camilla said, and raised an arm to have it in her reach. Hinoka was confused, not seeing the advantage here since she was already using a hand, but then she completed, "Please. I can't look at you right now so I at least want to have some more contact, hmm? I like the pain."   
  
The Byakuto took the hand with some hazed doubt still in her, but the fingers soon sought her lips. Hinoka didn't have much of a choice as the woman returned to her pleasurable ministrations, and ended up biting down on the fingers to avoid screaming. They were still in a public location and god fucking save them and their families' reputations if they are ever found out like this.   
  
Unconsciously, Hinoka found herself tonguing and nibbling the fingers while Camilla brought her further and further into oblivion. It was like a dream, and she was so close, so weak for it.   
  
Relentless, the violette kept thrusting her tongue into the core, building her into a quivering mess, until she bit violently down on the fingers when orgasm hit her. Soft whines still vibrated along her vocal chords as she used Camilla to not buckle down onto the floor, faintly feeling the woman's mouth still on her in lapping duty.   
  
Hinoka barely noticed she'd spaced out looking at the ceiling, until Camilla sprung in front of her with a glistening chin. "Was that alright, dear?"   
  
The redhead mustered a goofy smile, and clasped their hands- >   
  
< -together.   
  
Takumi's mind went completely blank for those precious seconds, a strangled yell that he failed to supress heightening the flame in his veins and on the edge of his skin. Leon trembled beneath him, hardly able to feel the shots of cum being milked on his insides, and wanting to kiss the man so goddamn much so he could be pushed over the edge too.   
  
The blonde didn't care for the drooling as he caught Takumi in a breathless liplock, pushing his hips into the man and soon conquering his climax. They were tense against one another, the ribboning cum mingling easy with their sweat. It was really dirty, but it was bliss.   
  
Leon's breath rushed out when his partner fell on him, limbs too exhausted to maintain their position. It didn't detract from his heavenly sensations, but the fall could've been softer.   
  
They stayed in that heated embrace, recovering their breaths and leaning heads on one another.   
  
"I don't say this enough," Leon spoke up softly, "but I really do love you."    
  
Not even looking at him, Takumi raised an arm, positioned as though to punch him, but he seemed to give up. The Norwen just laughed, and Takumi silenced him with a kiss instead.   
  
..   
  
  
"...I think they're done." Odin announced, red-faced and hand still twitching.   
  
"So are we. I guess that's your turn to win." Niles passed him a coin; their betting game turned out even enough that they ended up with the same amount of coins they started with.   
  
The half-blind man simply scooped up his coins and stuck them in his pocket, fixing his trousers before getting up and walking.   
  
"Hey, where you goin'?" Odin tipped his head.

 

"Going to wash my hands, then head out to bring our masters back. You stay here and try to enjoy time with your friends." Niles waved a good-bye, trotting off as though he hadn't just jacked off with a partner.

  
..   
  
The two girls managed to make themselves look natural after that mess, if looking definitely very happy was natural.    
  
Lady Mikoto sat by them when they came to the food table, hopefully oblivious to what they had done. She had saved some of the little remaining food for her daughter, and gladly shared with Camilla. Unlike Garon, Mikoto hardly made mention of corporate and business matters, being wholly familial here. Most importantly, she looked intact which meant Xander and Elise were successful in keeping their father away.   
  
That was until Niles appeared with his overtly charming self, and announced that he intended to take Camilla home. Hinoka and Mikoto didn’t want to part with her quite yet.   
  
“Our father is a very stern man. I’m sure Niles only has our,” She sent him a furtive, questioning glance. “Best interests in mind. So please do not worry. We still have class and other things to attend just next week, so this is hardly goodbye."   
  
Mikoto gave her the Byakuto house phone, which Camilla took with wide, honored eyes. Oh, and said she could visit anytime. Hinoka didn't say goodbye so much as she smiled sincerely, "hmph"ed and nodded at her. Which was more adorable.   
  
When they were further from the table, Niles spoke up. “You’re gonna need to help me bring your father and brother home. Elise doesn’t have a single muscle for it.”   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“They just drank a lot. They’re passed out.” The man grinned. "Been for quite a while. As in the whole time. We may have to carry them straight to bed."   
  
Camilla felt pride for her older brother well up in her, and nodded curtly. She'd been through some exercise tonight and wouldn't mind more of it.   
  
..   
  
Xander felt like begging sleep to take him back as soon as he woke up. His mind was churning and his mouth tasted godawful. He was immensely grateful for his curtains being closed, because even the small amount of light was already bitter on his eyes.   
  
"Hey, big bro." Elise's voice came quietly to him. "I brought water and breakfast. Everything went ok. You're our hero."   
  
He couldn't fully absorb the words, but he nodded, and sighed deeply as his sister began to pet his hair.   
  
"I'm happy, but... cough, how was it you got to me before our servants did?" The man spoke, his voice a rasp.   
  
"Oh, they're busy cleaning up the bedrooms. They need to be pristine before dad wakes up. Also, they have to keep the dragon hidden for now."   
  
He wasn't going to ask.   
  
  



End file.
